Avatar: Guardians of Nations
by General TigerDragon
Summary: The story tell of the adventures of Gina Asuma and his friends, who mysteriously move into the world of Avatar, which turn out to be another generation of four guards. Along with the Avatar Aangiem and new friends must stop the Fire Nation and restore balance to the world. The whole thing will discover a much larger role that prepared their fate.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Tension fell on Four Nations,

The Fire Nation wants to conquer the world,

Lord of Fire still plotting night and day,

where his gaze fell already ruled eternal night,

The world needs an Avatar, but someone I believe will support him and will face this evil,

Four guards this world to protect and promote Avatar wish,

Gin their leader is, all five links fraternal bond of, together with friends will move into battle, banish the power of black clouds,

Finally, thanks to the return of our freedom,

Here's another adventure for help comes hope, the power of the four elements, crush the mightiest walls of darkness,

The guards brave and courageous, fearless, powerful, not discouraged by the hardships which they reinforce, forever united goes better future!


	2. Chapter 2

**Guardians of Nations**

**Chapter 1 Purpose Discovery Part I **

11-year-old boy dressed in a bright orange sweatshirt the color of fire and blue jeans looking bright eyes resembling platinum from reddish-blond hair bands against each other on a person with brown eyes and black hair dressed in black pants and red shirt bezrękawów put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

-Gin, do not worry, son, come back!-Chaves said to his son.

Dad, why can not I iść.-Gin asked sadly father.

-Since your destiny yet nadeszło.-father said smiling pocieszająco.-Be patient, I will be back!

**3 years later **

-It's been three years, Dad, where are you?-Gin asked, staring out the window class. Gin changed by the time his hair was longer now up to the shoulders. He wore a red sweatshirt bezrękawów, gray cargo pants and shoes addidas. He sat in a lesson in geography in Jefferson institutions in New Jersey.

-Mr Asuma!-Called teacher middle-aged man and glasses. Dressed in a gray suit with twedowy tie.

Uh-oh, yes, I'm listening! Said zdezoriętowany Gin-breaking meditation. What class answered a small chuckle.

-Mr Asuma, I asked you if you know how long is the Colorado River?-Said the teacher.

I'm sorry, but I've been thinking about something else?-Gin said rubbing his temples.

-And you can ask about something he asked the teacher.

- O my father!-Gin replied. The teacher and the students looked at him with compassion but one that just snapped sarcastically in baseball jacket.

Ah yes, it's been three years since he disappeared in mysterious circumstances, but he was known wizjonerem.-teacher said after a moment.

-Maybe it's gone, because he had enough to take care of such a nerd as you are Gin.-mockingly replied the boy in a baseball jacket hazel eyes looking out from under his bald head.

-Give him a break, Barney, at least it was not his father is in prison for fraud podatkowe.-called boy sitting a few pews from the Gina wearing a yellow t-shirt with a green vest and brown jeans. He had brown eyes and hair's silver. Both were cousins , but they understood each other like brothers. Barney looked at him with a menacing grimace.

-Give him a break, Dave, you know that it's not worth it. - Gin said to him.

-Flame, is right, do not let us tempt losu. said 13-year-old girl with blond hair and blue eyes, wearing a blue shirt it entirely and blue jeans. The whole class chuckled the nickname Gina.

-Hihihihi, płomyczek.-chuckled boy in a yellow shirt with a blue lightning bolt on the front in gray short półkolanówkach in black boots Nike sitting near the door. Gin looked at him stamping his foot firmly in the red sports shoes.

-It is close, boss!, He replied in mock fear with a sly smile on his face back to listening to your headphones muse. He also had black hair like Dave, but he had gray eyes.

-Lily, I asked you not to call me that in szkolę.-Gin said to the girl in front ławcę.-Anyway, you should try to keep Jerry knocked about in class.

Pointing to the class groom at the door.

-Enough of this small talk?-Teacher said, when suddenly the bell rang announcing the end of the class and the class she started to rozchodzić.-For future classes read the chapter on the Colorado River, Barney, you stay, we need to talk about your last test.

-Oh no, uncle will kill me! Moaned Barney.

Yes it happens, as is the uncle of his own kuratora.-joked Jerry taking your backpack on his shoulders.

-Jerry, do not provoke go.-warned Lily starting with the class of boys.

-Provided that with me umówisz. he asked with a beaming smile Jerry walked back toward her face.

-From the beginning I told you, even if you were the last guy on earth do I'm going out with tobą.-Lily said irritably.

-Come on, gang, at least Barney did not spoil our weekendu.-Dave replied that although he was a jock, he had a lot of common sense and gołąbie heart.

Yes, we are revising always humor even more than my żarty.-said Jerry.

Oh, even though I'm the only girl in the group, sometimes you do not rozumiem.-Lily pouted between them leave the school.

Gin went ahead thoughtful constantly thinking about his father and about the words on purpose in his life.

Gin, what happened?-Asked him carefully Lily go.-catching are more thoughtful than usual.

Oh, I'm sorry, Lily, just mulling over the words of his father, before zniknął.-Gin said przrywając meditation.

-So?-Asked Dave caught up with them together with Jerry.

-I still do not understand the meaning of his gloss.-Gin said to them.

-Well, fate is a strange circle of fate and zdarzeń.-said Jerry mądrze.-You just have to look for him.

-It is in such moments, I like your filozofowanie.-Gin said uśmiechem.-always make me feel better.

-You bet it is!-Said Jerry pulling his skateboard with torby. But none of you I never dościgneło on my board.

Oh no, not this time! 'Said Dave unbuckling your skatebikera. Gin and Lily set up your roll.

-Race you to my house, the last at the finish puts pizzę.-called Gin moving ahead. Lily behind him along with Dave and Jerry. Fugitive from schools throughout the park to the part of the highway leading to the suburbs to the average colonial house on the top of which waved the flag with the image of the sun. Gin almost on their rolls reach the door behind him with Lily and Dave, but Jerry did a double somersault on his board and was the first.

-I won, as ever! 'Said Jerry touching the door.

-It's not fair, you cheat!-Said Dave krytykancko with zmęczenia.-I'm always the last one.

It's not my fault that your dad is the director of a college and milionerem.-Jerry replied nonchalantly.

-Enough, Uncle Benny, it's fine, but sometimes I do not know why you always staring at young woman.-Gin said roll their eyes.

Maybe because he is a pervert, but for you as a father, in the end he took you under skrzydła.-said Lily stepped inside him.

-Yes, it's a good statement!-Gin replied putting plecak.-Okay, before we order a pizza, I want to show you something?

He opened the double doors leading to a large cabinet with wide windows facing the bay.

-Ooooh, awesome, awesome!-Said Jerry, Lily and Dave watching the room.

The Cabinet was also the architect studio, where his father Gina dealt with by profession.

-Your dad always made the best projects, - said Jerry watching the draft of the new galleries-and this new gallery, which will just build a swimming pool and a cinema.

-No, Uncle Yama's head is not from parady.-said Dave reviewing new projects.

-Dad, he was always angry when he chose to his computer to play, Gin-dreamily sitting on a chair at a desk father. - But I liked the room, always felt his presence here.

He said his father taking a photo of the desk where my dad was in the company of a man at a slightly korpuletnego Dave, who was his father, Uncle Benny, he looked like his father, so that he was more muscular and tilting surreptitiously Lily and Jerry.

Eh, - Gin moaned sadly looking at the photo-so for him wistfully, after my mother died he left me alone.

-Hey, do not załamałuj to płomyczku, you are not only my uncle, but also sat-said Lily pociaszając him and snuggling up to him.

-Yeah, we're a team and best-przyjaciółmi. Dave said looking at him.

-Here I agree, nothing can separate us, we are like muszkieterowie.-joined Jerry at the end.

Gin smiled at them.

-Thanks, thanks to you, I could ptrzetrawać these difficult chwilę.-Gin thanked them brilliantly.

Suddenly he noticed something odbijącego in the frame images, stood up and walked over to the bookcase. At the top was a strange wooden box. He took a chair and reached for her. She was a little heavy.

-What did you find?-Asked Dave eyeing him.

-About an ark!-Gin said, taking her to the table. He put it on the table and six he is with them her watch she was wearing strange characters, and around the lid in its corners were four pet. On the top was a bat, eastern dragon on the left, on the right tiger, and the lower squid.

-What do you think is inside?-Asked Lily.

I do not know, is closed!-Gin said as he tried to open it.

-Okay, stand back, let our fibroid popracuję.-Jerry suggested putting his hand on the shoulder of Dave.

-Ok! 'Said Dave rubbing your hands. However, after a few minutes Davovi failed to open, even though he tried to pull, push, pry, even tried the magic spell of Tales of the Thousand and One Nights-"open sesame".

-Come on, Dave, so its not otworzysz.-Gin said, sitting on the couch with Lily and Jerry based on wałek.-For that you need a key.

-Now you tell me, why did not you stop me?-Dave said, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

Um, I did not ask!-Gin said. Dave fell back in a swoon. Gin lying passed Dave and looked at the castle of research. He saw the four emblems of each symbolizoswał some element. The first was a symbol of water in the shape of a raging wave, the second symbol of the earth looks like a square with a coin, the third symbol that looks like a flame of fire in the casing, and the fourth air-like vortex. Gin then ięgną for shirt pulling medallion with the symbol of the fire so that it was gold with red tips. He took the symbol and sat it on its rightful place, fit the bill perfectly.  
>-I think I know what are the keys to open skrzyni.-Gin said to them, still skupiony.-Give your medallions.<br>Lily gave him his blue symbol wave, Dave bronze coin with your middle, and Jerry with its white-blue vortex.

-Just do not damage the,-warned him Dave-I promised my dad that I would watch him.

Gin did not answer, just took a symbol and settled them one by one. Symbol symbol wave on water, brown coin on the ground symbol, a symbol of the vortex on the symbol air. Suddenly, something clicked as settled last symbol and opened the lid creaked slowly, like a very long time it was opened. They looked inside as it opened they saw a strange looking board like map of the four nations in which widzniały the same symbols as their medallions, which after his mission dropped from their original locations.  
>They looked inside.<br>-Gin, how you think, what kind of paint?-Asked, eyeing Lily take their emblem.

I do not know, a bit like the map ... world.-Gin said pressing on the word world.

But it does not look like ours,-Jerry-draw your stwiedził it and look closely.

Saying this, Jerry grabbed the base boards.

-Jerry! Gin cried as she pulled out, and in the middle was something that looked like a large book oprawoną the skin, and some figures on it together with what looked like a glove without palców.-It's becoming more and more strange?

He said taking a figurine of a dragon with red glove.

But also interesting!-Gin said looking at the new findings.

-Tiger has always been my trademark rozpoznaczym.-said Dave taking a figurine of a tiger and green gloves.

-I always liked the squid!-Lily said, taking the figure squid and glove in the marine shade.

-For a second I told Jerry Batman.-taking jubilant figure bat with a silver glove.

-And what is the last figure?-Asked Lily. Gin took her hands, the little twelve-year boy presented with the arrow on the body of the monk's robes and holding a long pole in his left hand. His face had a certain word.

-Aang! Gin he said suddenly.

What?-Asked Jerry confused.

-Such is his name written right on podstawie. he said Gin showing scorched name on the base. Then he saw something else podspodem figures.

-And here we have someone older named year.-said the watch face up close.

-Let's review this figure better book.-suggested Jerry. Gin pulled the book was much lighter than expected. He untied the knot and opened on what looked like a table of contents from the inside as he opened a small card fell out now and again. Gin jacked it up and opened it, what he saw caused him shock as he read the first line.

-Gin, what happened?-Asked anxiously about him Lily as quickly began to breathe.

-It's ... writing ... my ... father!-Gin replied still in shock.

-Come on, what he wrote there?-Demanded seriously, Jerry, and it was with him rzadkoś.-Probably the thing he had left it!

-Gin, my son, he began to read Chaves if he was next to his son. - I knew that in the end you and your friends find my message, you must know that your destiny is linked to the strange world of the board, which he puts before. Explanation is quite systematically, so that you may understand. First, you need the white chalk, which just draw a circle ...

Dave found a white chalk to draw zaczanając her white circle, while Jerry watched him, Lily and Gin on checking lists.

-then draw a symbol of your medallions as is shown by the map on the board ...

Dave did it as it was presented.

-same with a board in the middle of the circle, and at the last figure, we find ...

Lily took care of itself by setting the exact figure in front of her.

-at the end of your creatures lay your figures that you have chosen precisely to the symbols of the elements of your sporting received your glove.

Each of them sat them on the symbols in places where exactly according to the board were four nations.

-If it's all done, the rest depends on you, you will experience the greatest adventure of your life that will change your life so far. I wish you good luck, and you, Gin, remember watch out for each other and, therefore, that I love you, son. Your father, Chaves.

Gin when he had finished he had tears in his eyes.

-Dad-Gin said wiping her eyes.

-No marwt to płomyczku, this letter shows that your dad żyje.-Lily said calming him.

Gin wiped his tears, saying-I am not crying out of sadness, but with joy.

Hey, there's still some dopisek. Jerry remarked, pointing to the bottom of the letter.

Gin read: - "The important thing użyjcie the words" Support Avatar, guard balance "over your symbols with outstretched hands with gloves. If you have any questions, the use of the book.  
>After I read the letter Gin is made up entirely black, and finally burned in the flames.<p>

What, what happened?-Asked Lily frightened and confused grabbing arm Gina.-List burned!

I do not know, but let's do what it was, can thus find ojca.-Gin said going ahead, leaving further upset Lily.

-If you're still scared, I can lend you my ramienia.-said Jerry flirtująco closer to her.

-With no money in the world, you can only pomarzyć.-annoyed Lily said walking away.

Well, próbowałem.-Jerry said, shrugging his shoulders with a sly smile.

All they stood in their places. Gin where he was the symbol that is in the west, the east Dave, Lily north and Jerry in the south. Drawn the your hands with gloves exactly the symbols.

-We have to say at the same time! Gin he said, taking a deep breath.

-Support the Avatar, to guard the balance!-Chorused. Suddenly she started rumbling earth under their feet column of light appeared pochłanijąc board and figure Aang extra circle began to emanate the same except for the glow of the symbols of their own colors grabbing their glove terrified.

What's going on?-Called terrified Lily.

I do not know, I can not draw hands! Cried Dave poróbując her to get out.

-Gin, now what?-Yelled Jerry to przekrzyknąć strange wind.

-Whatever happens stick to together.-called Gin to them as soon as they absorbed light. When the light disappeared was neither the board nor the circle, or the same as if he vanished into thin air.

**-Southern areas of water-**

The two young men ran along LoDz icebergs. Both were dressed in blue uniforms with white fur. The boy in front of a harpoon in hand called Sokka, and the second person in the back was his sister Katara.

-This time I did not ucieknie.-watching rybę. said Sokka-Katara, see and learn, so just caught a fish.

Katara looked embarrassed at his brother when he suddenly noticed the other fish. Stripped her glove and took a deep breath, although she was upset she started to move her hand and suddenly caught a fish in a blue ball with a fish in the middle, floating in the middle.

-Sokka, look!-Called Katara trying to attract the attention of his brother.

-Shhh, Sokka-silenced her focus up.-spłoszysz it ... YMM ... already feel its taste.  
>He said licking his lips, Katara tried to keep the focus on the movements.<p>

But .. Sokka ... I have one!-She said, still koncetrując. Katara sent her to the boat, when suddenly Sokka raised his harpoon destroying bubble water dousing it with water, and the fish did a somersault in the air back into the water.

-Ah-Sokka shouted when got hit with ice water.-Why is it always as you use your tricks I have a bath.

Poiedział Sokka angry that he was now soaked.

-Sigh-moaned Katara embarrassed-they were not tricks, just art reign over the water.

Yes, yes, moaned Sokka-ancient art of our people blah blah blah, if I had such powers ukrywałbym your dziwadztwo.

He said squeezing the water out of the hair.

-You say that I am a freak?-Asked hurt Katara raised brew.-It was not me Prez muscles when I see my reflection in the water.

She said sarcastically, when Sokka smiled to himself in the water, hear the sarcasm turning to her sister, when suddenly she started to accelerate water directing them between ice floes. Sokka and out somehow tried to resist, but zachaczył of floating ice.

-Watch out!-Called Katara-Left, left.

It was at this point to their ignorance of the sky opened up with a strange portal throwing niich Gina and company.

-Aaaaaaach!-Screaming as they fell down.

-Is the bottom of the water, I hate water.-called scared Dave.

-Dave, try to master! Gin-advised him to calm him down. Then the four of them hit the surface of the water right next to the landing on an ice floe siblings. Katara excerpt saw someone under the water disappearing into the depths.

-Huh?-Called seeing only their reflections, then sat down next to brata.-It was to the left!

-Jesle not like my control, then you had to enchant the water and move krę.-Sokka replied, embarrassed.

-So it's my fault-called Katara evil rising.

-After what I agreed to take you, the girls are only Issues-said Sokka tired.

Katara was increasingly angry at his brother when he suddenly jumped out of the water hand grabbing his leg.

-Aaaach, what it is, let go! Yelled Sokka trying to break free by kicking her.

-Yych!-Gin exclaimed clawing and gasping for breath, just emerged Lily, Jerry, and finally Dave.

-Help me, no!-Called Dave terrified.

-Hold on!-Lily said pulling him along with Jerry out of the water.

All four of them came out of the water to the dismay of Sokkia and Katara. Sokka picked up the spear and turned it on to each incoming Gina raising his face and pointing at his throat.

-Who are you, he asked menacingly-what do you want?

-Dude, get away from me this junk, you want me zabić.-boomed Gin trying to develop, but Sokka did not let him pointing at his chest.

-Sokka, give them peace, not seen, that could have utoneli.-said Katara defending them.

-How would you not think that they could be spies Nation Ognia.-Sokka asked her.

-Grunt is fine and dandy, the water is not fine and dandy!-Spoke Davie huddled in fear.

-Take it, I need him pomóc.-called Gin rejecting his harpoon and hurrying to Dave.-Relax, all right.

Dave slowly began to calm down.

-Gee, the landing was not przyjemne.-Lily said.

Yes, here would agree with you,-he said, getting up and saw Jerry Katarę.-but I think I can see an angel.

Who, me?-Said Katara blushed at the compliment.

Hey, stay away from my siostry.-threatened Sokka harpoon.

- Take it easy, man, I wanted to be miły.-said Jerry with fear looking at the harpoon pointed at his stomach.

-Sokka, let them call out evil spokój.-Katara.

-Why are you defending them, take a look at one of them, you will see that they are the Nation Ognia.-called Sokka looking for a sister.

-They could drown, and you will call them grozisz.-enraged Katara.

-We could let them utonąć.-Sokka replied haughtily.

-Hey-called Lily zdenerwoana heard this wstając.-Who do you think you're a guy, what!

-Errr ... I ... I! 'Said Sokka embarrassed under her gaze.

You're probably the most insensitive guy I met!-Boomed Lily looking at him.

-Not to mention that too immature!-Joined Katara looking at his brother.

-Also to mention that stupid and pompous ... - she started Lily, and her frustration with anger Katara made the iceberg in front of them she started to crack. Gin zauwarzył is terrified.

-Get down!-Called Gin them falling to the ground, just Retailers All seeing what he had in mind fell like an iceberg broke completely in half, and hard ice falling around created a wave that pulled them a little further.

Nothing happened to you?-Asked Dave recovering.

-I think not! 'Said Jerry lifting face.

-That's nice, we still have one dziwaczkę.-Sokka said eagerly.

But what we did?-Lily asked, confused.

You're a mage water?-Asked to Katara.

What is the magic water?-Asked a surprised Lily.

It started something suddenly underwater lights. All six pulled away when the water emerged shining iceberg. Everyone was in shock because of this strange phenomenon, only Katara and Gin came intrigued. They felt as if something was calling them to her. Top sailed beside revealing someone on the inside. One shape was large and hunched over, and the other was sitting in a lotus position meditating with glowing arrows on the hands and head. Both carefully looked up to him when he suddenly opened his eyes glowing blue light.

-Oh,-exclaimed surprised Katara-he lives.

Quickly, he pulls him!-Ordered Gin ran ahead, and Katara behind him taking the club brother.

-Katara, stop, do not know what it is?-Called Sokka pulling her rękę.-Besides, why do you listen to?

-Do not talk, just come on!-Ordered Dave running for Lily and Jerry. Sokka started taking them after my way the harpoon.

Gin and Katara ran first. Katara she started udeżać firmly on the top to open it.

-Give it to me, Katara, 'said Dave, taking the club from it and pushing on bok.-here need muscles.

Raised his club over his head until zabłyszczał in the sun.

-Grrruuaaaach!-Roared Dave leaving the club abruptly in a wall of ice, releasing a couple who rejected them. Then, as the couple is seen blurred as she started to crack up by sending a beam of light in the sky creating the aurora borealis, while rumbling beneath it, surrounding the animals started to stick to fail at this phenomenon, flows around a big ship, on board was 15 year old boy dressed in red armor, his face was in shock revealing his golden eyes, although the most visible flaw was pink as after firing on his right temple.

-Finally!-Said determined after seeing światła.-Uncle, do you know what that means?  
>He said the older man with gray whiskers and hair wrapped in a small tip on the head and a small goatee brudkę sat at a small table with a kettle of hot tea over the party some ł to Iroh.<p>

-They do not finish your game!-Weariness Iroh said raising her face.

-It means that my search will soon be answered skończą.-guided sight back.

Ah, Iroh disappointed moaned, shaking his head, returning to the game.

-This light comes from a very powerful źródła.-boy said to the place where the light was gone, heading away from powrotem.-That must be it.

Oh, it's just the aurora borealis-bored-Iroh said already sailed this route long ago, Prince Zuko.

Iroh said to his nephew, koncetrując on the game.

-I would not like you to not unnecessarily excited-added being careful emblem-please sit down and have a drink with me a cup of tea to calm.

I do not want to drink your tea!-Boomed Zuko wściekły.-helmsman, follow the light.

Iroh looked at his nephew, but after a while he returned to the game, when suddenly the wind blew them scattering leaving only five symbols, four others formed a circle, and the wind was ostatnii symbol p resort.

-Well, it's intriguing, interesting, what are you mean?-Asked himself in thought.

Returning to the other, when the couple has disappeared leaving only strictly a bright crater.

Hey, I knew you liked me! 'Said Jerry to Lily, who embraced him all the time.

Oh, Jerry, you dummy! Lily moaned pulling away.

-Look!-Called Gin showing the top of a finger. They saw a boy wearing a yellow-orange robes of a monk having still glowing eyes and arrows barely moving his feet.

-Stop!-Ordered Sokka raising harpoon.

Then the light vanished like him, and then fell, Katara ran over and grabbed him. Gin walked over to him and grabbed him by the hand checking the pulse on pulse felt lucky.

-We are lucky to live! 'Said Qatar reassure her, to which she oddzięczyła him smile, but Sokka began to slightly udeżać back his harpoon his głowę.-Stop, are you nuts!

-Checked only if he was alive, and besides, I do not take orders from the fiery rat. - Sokka replied defensively.

-If you call what you did help, you better watch out, because pożałujesz.-threatened him with Gin.

Oh, I'd like to see this!-Odaprł Sokka happy, which just got hit right hook from Gina between the eyes.

-It's enough?-Asked Gin happy going back fist.

Yeah, thanks a lot!-Sokka said rubbing his face. Katara did not pay attention to them when she saw that the little boy began to wake up. Slowly he opened his eyes revealing's silver eyes, seeing the face Katara, who gleefully relieved.

-I ask you something?-Began slowly recovering.

-About what?-Asked Katara.

Please come on over!-Asked, and Katara approached.

Slip-on penguins! Exclaimed happily, as Katara was confused.

Gin approached him from the side grabbing him gently on the back of the garment, taking it to eye level.

-You had a lot of luck, buddy, but you did not freeze?-Asked him Gin note of curiosity in his voice.

-Sam, I do not know, actually, do not even know how I got here and what's going on here?-Asked Aang.

-You tell us!-Demanded Sokka nervous when Gin still held him-What did you do on the ice and what it was that light?

-I have a void in your head, not wiem. he said Aang confused, but then skirował to Gina.-Can you put me?

Sure! 'Said Gin puszczjąc him, and he very gently landed on the ground poruszjąc wiatrem.-Interesting!

Gin said seeing his trick.

Then I remembered something small, quickly began to climb on top.

Ahaha,-laughed at the end of the downhill and jumping, landing on a fluffy head saying imię.-Appa, are you okay?

There was odpowidzi so young he began to move his eye revealing frontside oko.-Wake up!

He said, but the creature slept on, so I drove down and tried to lift his face tensing up when the others went to the eye experiencing a shock. Seeing the large creature.

-Is it a big bison?-Asked Jerry seeing the creature. Bison woke up and licked him from behind.

-Ahahaha, Appa, are you okay?-Called boy happy for his friend. Bison got a little sluggish.

-The bison has six legs! Cried Dave surprised.

I can see that you know the flying bison!-Said the young boy.

Yes, and this is Katara, my flying siostra.-showing Katara Sokka said, as she narrowed her eyes.

-The only person who has birdbrain here is you, Sokka.-said Jerry amused with his hands behind his head. Sokka looked at him angry, and Katara covered her mouth with laughter.  
>-A .. a. Aa-Appa began to breathe strangely, as Aang began to retreat.<p>

Uh-oh, aviator, try not to get?-Ordered Gin, where the other hid behind filing. Appa sneezed covering glutamate Sokka, as he shuddered with disgust, and Katara stepped back.

-Relax, it zmyję.-told him Aang, Sokka as he began to roll on the snow, but little has been on his face. Um, you live in the area.

-Do not tell him, I still do not know who is there four of them, certainly those strange light was the signal for the fleet ognia.-threatening Sokka said harpoon.

-Well, of course she replied Katara sarkastycznie.-and his eyes probably speak for themselves.

Aang smiled sheepishly.

-What's your name?-Zapyhtał Gin suddenly appearing next, frightening Sokka trying to keep the harpoon, but Dave grabbed the end of the harpoon grabbing him and threatening finger on what Sokka smiled terrified.

-I am a .. ... Achoo! Aang, he started sneezing and suddenly flew up, then sliding down on my butt and back to the point wyjścia.-'m Aang.

-Aang!-Cried Gin, Lily, Dave and Jerry choir.

What, you know him?-Will ask Katara, and they shook their heads. - I'm Katara, and this is my brother-paranoiiczny Sokka.

She said Katara presenting himself and his brother, who looked suspiciously. Gin stepped forward with outstretched hand in greeting.

She said Katara presenting himself and his brother, who looked suspiciously. Gin stepped forward with outstretched hand in greeting.

-I am Gin!-Said to Aang welcome, Aang her juścisnął

-Behind me are Lily ... he began to introduce other.

-It's pretty! 'Said Lily overjoyed at what Aang blushed.

-Jerry ...-presented next.

-I am Jerry, we can be homies! Luzackim he said his style of Jerry, Aang thought he likes it.

-and Dave.-introduced last.

-Yo, Aang, if you have a problem with someone, I'll give him łomot. he said belligerently Dave banging his fist in his hand.  
>Gin thought for a moment that he began slowly to understand by looking at Aang, it was to be associated with their great adventure, but I need more evidence.<p>

-Gin, what happened to your hand?-Asked Aang showing his right hand. Gin looked, just being przerażonyh seeing that he had hands like a dragon with five fingers with red scales, yet had claws.

-Look also for its?-Called scared Katara on the other. Lily saw that has a blue membrane between the toes and the suction cups on the bottom, Jerry brown and hairy with claws bat, and Dave orange with black stripes with retractable claws of a tiger.

What's going on here?-Called Gin zdezorietowany in the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 Application of Part II Summon power

All four of them had serious trouble now .. Not only that landed in a strange world it's still their hands resembled animal paws humanoid version.

-That There are some jokes! -He Dave looking at his right hand on both sides.

Yeah, do you think, is look at my! Exclaimed Lily showing his high-pitched.

Gin somehow remained calm looking at his new hand.

-This World is full of wonders, is that Katara is a water mage, Aang air mage, and we mutated hands, it gets interesting .-Gin said suddenly.

-Although Everything you can to keep him spokój.-Aang said.

-Great Lightning, flying bison, air mag, strange people with animal paws already gets was.-fever by Sokka said broken.-I'm sick back home, where it is normally.

He said Sokka heading straight until I noticed that they are in the middle of nothing.

-But Perhaps only by swimming! -joked Jerry.

-For nothing feet.-immersion Dave replied the panic.

-What Is it? She asked Lily to Katara.

-Dave, Has a serious phobia about water.-Qatar Lily whispered in your ear.

-Listen, If I want you under throw.-told Aang spinning in place and landed on his head Appy grabbing the reins.

-Willingly ! Katara exclaimed running.

-We use Invitation! She replied Gin were jumping behind Jerry, Lily and Dave.

O no, I did not get in on these overgrown cushion.-criticized Sokka.

-You Have a better idea of taxi.-Dave asked sarcastically.  
>Sokka had to answer, but he could not.<p>

-No, Okay, but tell me what it is told taxi.-coming Sokka voice loser.

-Appa, Yip, yip! -nakazał Aang and Appa hit the tail, but rose slightly and fell into the water flowing.

-Well, Appa, yip, yip, fly.-spoke Aang hitting the reins.

-Yyy..Aang, -started Gin knocking him heads.-it seems that after a long sleep Appa numb limbs and can not ... er ... fly.

Aang thought for a moment.

-Surely, You're right, Gin.-said after a moment.

Really, depart, woohoo! Sokka she replied sarcastically.

-Don't Ignore him! -poradziła Katara. Katara zauwarzyła after a while, that Aang was looking at her, smiling mysteriously.

-Aang, why you staring at me? She asked uncertainly Katara.

-I look Up? -said Aang embarrassed, as Gin smiled understanding.

-Bleee! Sokka she replied in disgust. Katara had already chide him, but Lily did it.

-What's wrong, if so, how soon you land for overboard .-Lily roared angrily.

-Yyyy ...- Scared Sokka smiled.

-Thanks, Lily.-thanked Katara.

-It's A little thing, the girls have to stick to together. -Lily said, sitting down next to her.

Appa floated forward.

-Fire Nation Ship -

It was night. At the top of the tower Prince Zuko stared into the distance firmly. Iroh approached him from behind.

-Uuuaaaa, -He yawned, stretching .-I go to bed, you will also advise rest. Dream collect his thoughts.

Zuko did not move from the spot.

-Prince Zuko, even if you're right and the Avatar alive, you will not find it, just like your father, grandfather and great-grandfather tried.-Iroh said after a moment.

-Because They did not honor the depend, a hundred years it 's been hiding this coward, so I will not rest until it does not I find.-Zuko said firmly.

-Appa-

Appa drifted further still while his passengers who do not burn yourself apart from Katara, Aang and Gina looking at the moon.

Oh!- Moaned softly Gin.

About what you think so, Gin? He asked Aang.

O my father!- Gin she answered without looking at him.

-He Also went to war!? - Katara asked to append.

No, he was gone and I do not know where he is? -said Gin. to it-I had not seen him for 3 years.

-It's Sad! -said Aang sympathy.

-Listen, Aang, Katara, on reflection, she asked się.-or if you're a mage air, it can know where we can find the Avatar.

Aang surprised this question.

-Yyy ... No, I don't know.-he said after a moment adding.- But I know people who supposedly knew him.

-Hmmm! -thoughtful Gin looking sideways at Aang.

-And maybe you know him, Gin? -She asked him now Katara.

-No, actually I do not even know who he is Avatar, because I did not come up with this world.-Gin said briefly.

-It's... Where you come from? He asked to Aang.

Gin looked at his sleeping friends and Sokka. Dave lightly snoring.

-Okay, I'll tell you, but you have to promise to not tell anyone, and you, Katara tell me all about Avatar.-said to them whisper Gin.

They nodded.

Okay, I'll say yes, -said his story Gin.

At night, the nightmare dreamed Gin. There was a storm and saw Aang fighting in the saddle Appy with her, and then falls into the water.

Aang!- Exclaimed Gin being in the water now flowing into it. Suddenly underwater saw that Aangowi arrows light up eyes and form a ball of air that freezes. Then I saw four men in armor animals, each of them were holding a weapon. Man dragon holding sided ax, hammer tiger man, a man bat double-bladed sword, and a man with a blue trident squid fur. The ice began to hit the ball.

-Leave him! Exclaimed, running to them, man dragon turned to him showing empty eye sockets and mouth of the mouth. He called the movement of dragon wings from his back and flew toward him.  
>Gin stopped and covered her face with terror.<p>

-Gin! Cried the voice of his father.-Reject fear, let the fire ignition.

-Father! Exclaimed Gin waking up falling out of the hammock.

-Oh, I get up, -Katara said Gin.-entering it. Gin saw that he was in kemping in with four hammocks.

-Where are we? -quietly Gin asked, standing up.

-In My village, the others have got up, come on you, and Aang it presents . Katara then-proposed notes medallion with the symbol of the fire on the ground other than she know.-It's yours?

She asked, lifting it and giving it to him.

Yes, thank you! -He Told her Gin taking it and fitting it around his neck.

-Although It does not belong to the Fire Nation, that's why you wear them symbol.-asked hesitantly Katara liked it though.

-I get him from his father before he disappear .-Gin said walking over to him.-Do not worry, I quickly came to your defense than I would tell you.

Katara sighed with relief. We both went outside. Gin note that the village was small and probably not too robust especially walls. He walked to the other.

-Good morning, Gin! Aang exclaimed, as he stood next to it.

-Hi, Aang! She replied Gin.

-Village Is Aang, Gin, Lily, Dave and Jerry, friends are my village.-introduced them Katara. Aang bowed slightly with clasped hands, and they laid hands on the right breast bowed, the village was a little scared, and children nestled in the mother.

-Yyy..Katara Why they so oddly us look.-asked Aang secretly .-Or is it me take drugs Appa.

-From A hundred years, we have not seen the magician air-old woman said before leaving series.-had you as extinct until when my grandchildren were you with your new and strange friends.

She said directing eyes on them.

-Is She's talking about us? He asked Dave.

-Dave, This is my Grani-Grani.-introduced her to them Katara.

-Said Me Grandma,- Grandma she said.

-What Is it? -He Sokka, who just watched from the side coming and taking Dvina pole of Aanga.-Any weapon or something to hunt?

-Sokka, Give it to him! -order Gin him.

-No Command me! -He Sokka him harshly.

-I You recall, which was the last time! -zagroził Him firmly Gin looking their platinum eyes.

-Then You are lucky!- He replied cynically Sokka him with hidden fear.

It's not a weapon, it is to fly! -He Aang secretly taking stick with magic air.-Look!

Said hidden spreading wings, as Sokka jumped in surprise.

-Super Trick, do it one yet .-cried overjoyed children from the village.

-It's not a trick, kids, this device allows Aang fly on air. Jerry explained to them shortly.

-Wow, You know very well on hang-glider .-Aang said curiously.

- Believe that gliding is not fly.-Jerry replied with a smile spreading hands up.

-O Far as I remember, people do not know how fly.-Sokka said skeptically.

-Yes, this look! Exclaimed grabbing Aang probably hang gliders and jumping up. The whole village was under the impression, and most Katara.

- young has enthusiasm. -said Dave impressed. Gin watched Aang research since I heard the story Katara of Avatar, and guards nations.

-Aang, Go moment.-called to him suddenly Gin. Aang listened landed in front of him.

-Yeah, what is it? Aang he asked cheerfully.

-Come With me, we can talk to private.-proposed Gin mysteriously.

-Eee ... Sure!-he replied hesitantly Aang following him.

-Don't Trust them both, as the other .-Sokka said suspiciously watching them.

-Oh, you do not trust them, after all, helped save Aang.-said Katara angry at him.

-Katara, Rather, come help responsibilities .-ordered grandmother.

-Hey, Grandma,- Jerry exclaimed to her well-Lily would want to help.

-What, I do not ...- Lily she started to hear that.

Maybe that I go back, if ...- said Jerry, but Lily interrupted him.

-Even Not over! She said Lily evil.

-What Is between Jerry and Lily? She asked to Katara.

-Oh, Jerry constantly trying to make an appointment with Lily, but she always gives him down, not once speaks- "Never be made an appointment with you, even if you were lost guy on earth," but Jerry did not alienate the.-explained to her Dave briefly.

-Has A lot perseverance .-interesting Sokka said.

-Aang And Gln

About what you wanted to talk about? He asked himself Aang being behind the walls of the village.

-No Beating around the bush, Aang.-back to the Gin said niego.-Tell the truth, now!

-Truth That the truth? He asked Aang embarrassed.

-Don't Pretend you can not fool me, Gin -He turned to him and to his lowering poziomu.-you are an Avatar.

Aang was shocked to hear that.

-How... did you know? He asked Aang regaining composure.

-After The lie that you know people who you knows.-Gin said bluntly.

Ah, bravo! Aang moaned lost.-And what about the others?

Gina suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.

-No, I will not say, but you have to remember that if you will, as to what you have to face this.-advised him Gin. Aang smiled at him in confidence.

-Hey, what are you doing there so long? Katara exclaimed.

-We ... don't like.-lied about Gin.

-Eee, Gin, tongue froze my hang-glider. -Aang said tongue between his lips glued to the glider. Aang invented the postscript to the story.

Oh, Aang! Moaned Gin trying to stick it to him from the glider pull it, but Aang przytym moaned in pain. Katara smiled at Aang Gina and understand each other as brothers.

-Nation Fire Ship-

Zuko stood on the deck sparingując the two soldiers, and trained him Iroh.

-Replay? -order Iroh. Zuko attacked two blasts of fire, one odpowiedził attack on the head, the other on his feet, but Zuko dodged them, even when attacked simultaneously. This, however, niezadowoliło Iroha shaking his head.

-Ah,- moaned Iroh standing-bad fire magic power comes from the breath, rather than physical strength. Focusing your breathing can direct fire on their arms and legs, then created a fire.

Said showing him a moment before him.

- Again! -order Iroh.

-Ever, -said Zuko hiding anger.-the day I practice these movements, teach me another one. I'm ready?

No, -oppose to Iroh.-you're impulsive, you have to improve the base. Get back to work!

Zuko gritted his teeth in anger and violent gust sent to one of the soldiers knocking him down.

-Sage, Said that Avatar is the last of his kind-told Zuko when he uspokoił.-is likely to be 100 years old, and I have to beat him if I can only basis. Teach me all the techniques.

Iroh had a strong look, when Zuko said.

-Well,-He resigned- as soon as i end your dinner.

Zuko frowned, seeing how his uncle chomp food. Iroh had only one weakness, as was the food.

-Back To the tribe water-

Lily and Katara were talking with each other.

-You're the only magician of water in the village, Katara.-Lily asked sadly.

Yes, this war took many of our, she said sadly, but I think Katara-that of Aangiem can achieve more. He feels that resides in the great wisdom.

Looked at Aang, who just threw a snowball through the air magic Gina.

-Aaang, Let me I only grab of.- Gin-boomed chasing him for the number that had now blanket of snow on the head.

-Yes, but for now it's only thought play.-Lily said when he saw how Gin chased after him.

Sokka has just acted like a leader.

-Listen, When the fire mages not Pay the terror attack, but our courage makes us man.-told a group of children.

-Sokka, What are you doing? He asked Dave coming.

'-It's easy, train new warriors of my tribe .-. Sokka said proudly.

Dave was stunned for a moment, but then mastered.

-Can I ask you some dubious question? He asked Dave still smiling

-Surely! -he replied Sokka still uncertain.

-DIED YOU THE BRAIN! -screamed Dave him that Sokka had lost his confidence.

-What Do you mean? He asked confused Sokka.

-No One sane, not involed children to war! -He told him Dave.

-These Rules do not work, we have a war, so you need to stop being a baby and be warrior.-Sokka said to him, defending his right.

-Truth Warrior does not send children to fight.-said Dave-Only a true free moraly rat.

-be It may be in your principles, but in my vocabulary did not .-Sokka said haughtily.

-O Seriously, why do these not your warriors here .-asked Dave grinning. Sokka turned around and saw that the little ones have gone to play with Aangiem.

-Uch! Moaned embarrassed Sokka pounding in your face.

- That you have a problem with command.-leaving Dave said, amused.

-Hey, Sokka, you've seen somewhere Jerry.-asked Katara coming up with Lily.

-No, What? She replied Sokka regaining composure.

-Because Jerry has an amazing talent for different numbers that can amuse, but they are not a sign of pure time-he explained briefly głupoty. Lily.

-Woohoo! Exclaimed someone in the sky. They looked up to see Jerry Aang flying a hang glider.

This was told -O! She said Lily hitting the mark. Jerry changed direction dramatically swooping down towards them, mainly on Sokka.

-Why Me! Exclaimed Sokka trying to give his leg, but he tripped and landed on the snow as long as Jerry flew over it. Jerry turned hang in the air while lying on her and flying back, he did not see the tower from snow and slammed into the soft snow.

-Jerry! Exclaimed Gin running up with the others to niego.-Are you all right?

Jerry stuck his head out of the snow in the hand gliders Aang.

-Woohoo, Rocke'n 'roll! -scream Jerry happily.

-My Watchtower! -zawył Sokka saw a hole in despair he did Jerry.

-Sorry, Aang, I wanted to see if rusty from my studies at hang-glider.-said Jerry giving him hang gliders.

-No Matter, were quite now.-impressed Aang said.

-I Think too stupid! -said Lily annoyed.

-Katara, Tell them to get out of here, they have a bad effect on my warrior.-Sokka said pleadingly.

-Don't Think Dave is doing great with children with Appa.-said Katara saw that Dave did with Appa, or rather with his tail slides for children, which Appie liked.

-Stop,, No time to play, we're at war! Sokka exclaimed to them taking your harpoon repaired.

-How War? He asked Aang.

-You Do not know if you're going? He asked with a raised eyebrow Sokka whether he heard.

Aang was about to reply, when something caught his eye.

-Penguin! Aang exclaimed joyfully, as Penguin szybmko escaped. Aang went after him with the speed of the jet.

-Aang, No, come back! Gin exclaimed behind him, but he was too far.-Oh, he needs a babysitter drinks.

I'll go after him! She said Katara running after him.

'We need the support! -stwierdził Gin whistling on two palcach.-Jerry, Lily; run after him.

Ordered them crying, as they ran sprite.

Among the colonies of penguins Katara, Lily and Jerry were looking for Aang.

-Aang! -exclaimed Katara to him. Suddenly they heard laughter as Aang ran for penguins.

Hey, wait, let's play! -He Aang trying to catch the one, but landed in the snow.

-Old, never catch, sooner it will make you billow.-joked Jerry.

-Hahaha, Good, Jerry! -laugh To Aang with jokes.-I even hand to animals.

Saying he pretended penguin and make sounds of what penguin gave leg.

-Hahhaahaa! -laugh To all three.

-Aang-started a proposing Katara .-as you want I can show you how to catch a penguin, as you teach me magic water.

-Uuu, Serious offer.-said Lily.

-Contract standing, but we have a problem, I know how the magic of the air, and not water.-Aang said.

-In This issue, Aang, Katara is the only one on the entire south pole.-Lily told him, when suddenly the penguins began around her być.-What is, sio!

Ordered, but they have not moved and had already begun to fawn at her feet like cats, and even bring the fish.

-Lily, How do you do that? He asked to Aang.

-I not know! She said Lily trying to get rid of them.

Aang left her problem zatanawiając Katara on the situation.

- Right, and northern water tribe, they could teach you magic wody.-suggested Aang.

Maybe, but the former does not saids with our northern brothers. This is the second end world.-explained Katara.

- Miles away! She replied Jerry scratching his head his new reką.-Well, even useful.

-Remember, Kataro that Aang has a flying bison, although I do.-Lily said, still trying to solve his own problem.

-Well, I do not know, I never said I left a doubt home.-Katara.

-It Might think, and yet show me how to catch penguin.-proposed Aang.

All the time they rode on back penguins.

-But Ride! Exclaimed Jerry laugh.

Sure! -scream Aang surpassing it. After a short ride stopped seeing the big ominous shadow.

-Woohoo, What's it? He asked surprised Jerry.

-something Which causes bad dreams.-Katara said.

-Lily See bander.-pointed Jerry.

-Has The same emblem as medallion little flame, only that it is black.-said Lily.

-Flame! She asked amused Katara, Aang giggled what.

-It's A little nickname Gin, but do not tell that you said.-advised them laughLily.

Aang began to approach the ship.

-Aang, Stand, she can be trap.-advised him Katara.

-If You want to learn how to manipulate water must discard scars-advised her Aang.

-Okay, we all, but be careful! -zgodziła Lily carefully. They entered in the ship was dark, cold and windy terror.

-Cramps, but a paradise for ghosts.-said Jerry going a little backwards.

They came to the storeroom with a gun.

-This ship oppressed my people, when grandmother was kid.-looking Katara said.

-I have many friends everywhere, even in the nation fire.-Aang said, still not believing in anything.

- Much sleeps when you were frozen! -He Watching Jerry bill.

-Aang, How long you've been sleeping in an upstairs? She asked Lily.

- I do not know, a few days or weeks. -began to think Aang.

-I Think that even 100 years.-Katara said bluntly.

-Do I look like a 100-year-old staruszka. asked slightly hurt Aang.

No, because if you were you would have wrinkled skin, wrinkles and smelled like old age would Katara grandmother -said Jerry, as Katara gave him an elbow to the stomach.-sorry!

-Think, Aang, and I also do not know the rest of the war, just like you, but we were not frozen, the only exit.-Lily told him.

-Whole Of 100 years, it is hard to Aang groaned believe.-sitting.

-Not Bad, after all, you could not do it know.-Katara said it comforting.

-Yeah, Because I met you.-Aang said with a smile, to which she replied that samym.-I was friends.

Lily and Jerry responded the same.

-Comes here, this place spice goose-flesh me. -said Lily terrified.

Aang came to even a single door.

-Aang, Come on, because I have something we fall.-cried Lily.

-It's probably the control cabin and told engine.- Jerry looking. When I entered all four, Aang accidentally pull something and grille shut them escape.

-Seems that launched one of traps.-holding Aang said grating. Suddenly, something began to boil and hiss.

-Oooo, Something is cooking here! -He Jerry turning what right did the rest. Then bright flare flew into the sky sparkling .

-We Have trouble, come on we will use that hole to exit.-taking Katara Aang told in the style of a wedding, and Jerry and Lily seized his back and Aang jumped and landed on the roof. They did not know that they were being watched.

-Nation Fire Trip-

Zuko looked through a telescope to see the flare and our friends jumped from the roof to the ground thanks to Aangowi.

-The last airbender, very busy for his wiek.-Zuko said putting lunete.-Awake my uncle, say that I found my prey.

He said, watching as all four runs back to the village.

-A Even his hideout! -He Turn left zauwarzając village.

The villagers saw a flash in the sky and were zaniepokojenii.

-Shine That calls darkness of the distance .-he said to himself in thought Gin is also looking at the cross arms.-What happened?

Aang, Katara, Lily and Jerry returned to the village, the children were happy to see him, Gin firm eyes looked at Lily and Jerry for the fact that they were unable to prevent the inevitable.

I knew it, she replied Sokka evil.-that you have called the lightning fire fleet, betrayed the location of our village.

- Propeply, Sokka, it was a flare, but it was probably also a signal.-corrected Gin.

Sokka looked at him, but Gin did not even directed at him face.

-Aang, He did it on purpose, it was crash.-Katara tried to defend him.

-Yes, we walked around the ship, there was a trap, and we are in it popped.-explained Aang ashamed.

-Katara, You should not have come on this ship, now threatens us dangers.-grandmother scolded her sad.

-Don't Blame, Katara, -Lily entered Katara-defending and Jerry's my fault for not stayed, Aang.

-No, I bear full responsibility .-Aang said.

-Aha, Or confessed traitor, warriors Get away from it, you need to banish this stranger with village.-orders Sokka firmly, kids get pushed away.

-Sokka, You ass snow, these are children, not angrily warriors.-called Dave.

- Stop compliment me morals!- depressed Sokka said.

-Sokka making a mistake. -commit upset Katara said.

-No-He keeps his promise Sokka-assemblies father, protect our village from the threat.

-Thruth leader must know how to distinguish good from evil, and not act like a blind man in darks.-Gin said wisely.

-Sometimes I do not understand your reasoning .-Sokka said.

-Gin Is right, she said Katara-Aang is not our enemy, do not you see that gave us something that we missed for a long time-laugh.

-Laugh not defeat fire magicians .-objected to Sokka.

-Now You're beet, Sokka! He answered Jerry amused. Socce eyebrow twitching.

-Go away of our village! -order Aangs Sokka.

-Grandmother, please, we can not banish Aang! -pleaded Katara his grandmother, believing that it will on her side.

-You know very well that it is illegal to walk on the board.-grandmother said, taking a page Sokki.-We must expel the air mage.

-Well, -said Katara.-I also leaving.

-Katara! -said Lily to hear that.

-And You where are you going? Sokka exclaimed amazed.

-I find a bender water, Aang take me to the north pole.-called in response Aang Katara pull behind the standing near Appy.

-Super! Aang she replied doubtfully.

-Katara, Sokka exclaimed her-really want it, and not their own tribe, his hometown.

Katara stopped full of doubts, then Gin is interrupted.

-Sokka Is right, though one.-Gin said going forward.

Yeah ... What? -He Sokka, just being surprised that Gin backed him.

-Katar, -He putting her hand on her shoulder .-I know what you're doing is right, but if you leave, your tribe will lose its only water mage, his only hope for a better future.

Katara turned to Gina and contribute ultimately it fondly.

-Don't Worry, I will take care Aanga.-giving hugging Gin said, Aang was a little jealous, but he understood the word Gina. After I stopped hugging exclaimed.

-Dave, Lily, Jerry, let's go! Exclaimed to them by name, and they ran to him.

-Come On, Aang! -He Gin passing it with the other.

-Sorry, Katara! -He Aang walking behind them.

- So this is goodbye! She began Katara sad.

-Thanks For driving on the penguins! -He Aang her turning to her.

-What Do you do now? -dopytywała To Katara.

-Return to the Air temple with them, look for air nomads .-Aang said it, just something przypomniał.-Man, not cleaned up his room.

-Aang! -screamed Gin him.

Come now! Aang exclaimed jumping on Appę.-No, Appa, yip, yip.  
>Appa got up lazily and began to walk.<p>

-Interesting whether this your bison at all fly.-Sokka asked sarcastically, just the punishments snowball from Lily.-I'm just asking!

-Aang, No! -powiedziało One of the children.

-I'm sorry! He answered her Aang, Katara looking later on, which was sadness in his eyes.

-Don't worry, Kataroa, we will go watch.-calmed her standing next to Dave for a while, then walked with others.

-Katara, She began gently-grandmother feel better when ...

-You're happy, you've lost the only chance of becoming a magician water.-burst with anger Katara grandmother leaving evil.

Grandmother became sad, and then looked at the four young men in the distance, in the company of Aang.

-All Five is unique, but their fate is still very far? She said to herself.

Okay, all the positions, the fleet of fire may appear here in each time.-commanded Sokka, and little boys ran in panic, when one of them stopped.

-But Dave said...- he began, but Sokka interrupted.

-Don't Bother me, now driving, we fight for our better future.-Sokka said, noting that said.-I'm starting to sound like Gin.

The five of them stopped a few miles away, to rest. Lily, Jerry and Dave burn yourself on a comfortable belly Appy holes in the hollow of the glacier. The two smaller lay Aang and Gin.

-Aang, Would like Katara, what? He asked suddenly Gin.

-No, She was very cool.-sad Aang replied, suddenly noticing that something bawi. Gin-Gin, what is it?

-It, -He fire medallion showing him-I got from her father, though, really struggling alone won it in a sample, which is organized by my father, I could lose her life.

-Aha, She replied looking at the sea Aang notice something .-Gin, see.

-Huh! Exclaimed Gin looking with him and seeing he fire nation .-Trouble!

-Guided To the village, we must help them!- Aang exclaimed jumping off-Get up!

He called Aang dropping the other three by a wind.

-Aang, Wait! -He Gin jumping down before him.

-Don't Stop me, Gin, you're right, I have to do what must.-Aang said bravely.

-I wanted to just say that you're not in this himself.-finished he smiled sheepishly.

'But we have to leave Appa! - advised Gin at the end.

The ship slowly approached the village under the cover of fog! Sokka began to prepare for battle, the ship servants piling Zuko armor. In the village, everything was fine, but Sokka stood vigilantly watching closely on the walls of the sea. Suddenly, the ground shook for what residents turned towards the sea to see the image of the ship in the distance. During the snow watchtower Sokkia disintegrated.

-No, Not again I need to rebuild .-moaned softly Sokka.

The ship crashed into walls like a knife in butter that Sokka was terrified that he slid down like a ship anchored. After opening the hatch at the front of the ship Zuko and his soldiers descended on the land. Residents were shocked to see their recurring nightmare. Sokka pulled himself together and attacked the battle cry of lifting the club. Zuko kicked his club from afar, and he will be treated with a roundhouse. When he and his men will be in the middle of the village, came forward looking around.

-Okay, where is he? He asked Zuko unexpectedly.

- Who? He asked Kanna.

-Well you know who said it Avatara.-Zuko.-It is more or less exactly your age.

Sokka came to himself and repeated attack. However, it noted Zuko and ducked when he fell on him sent a fireball, Sokka jumped quickly.

Sokka, paws! Exclaimed one of the kids tossing his harpoon. Sokka then understood the words of Dave about being a leader. Charge began to Zuko, but he grabbed his spear breaking it into pieces.

-No, Not the second together -moaned sending boomerang Sokka, Zuko but it escaped.

-It's probably all you have.-Zuko said to him, kicking him to the ground. Boomerang and hit a refund Zuko in the back of the head that until he rang. Sokka looked furious at him.

-Regret It! -thundered Zuko forming a fiery daggers. Aang, Gin, Dave, Lily and Jerry came down on the penguins at them.

-Formation Shots! -order Gin, when Aang was in the middle, and Gin and Dave on one, while Lily and Jerry on the other. Entered directly in front of Zuko and his men zwirając their feet.

-Thank You for the ride! She said Lily to 5 penguins, and they squealed with what.-Award, please!

Speaking tossed them one biscuit, and they left happy.

-I See that we were able to in time for welcome.-told them Gin.-Although with you, Sokka, was a little too hot.

-Yes, also glad that you look.-Sokka snapped on welcome.-Thanks!

-Which Is in charge here? -order Gin turned to the invaders.

-I! Exclaimed Zuko powstając.-I do not know who you are and I do not care, I find Avatar.

-You Mean it! -pointed he Aang, who smiled uncertainly. Residents were shocked  
>Hearing this, and Sokka and Katara most.<p>

-Don't Make fun of me! Wailed upset Zuko.

-And If I now joke! Exclaimed emphatically Gin.-It's Avatar Aang, the last of the Air Nomads. According to the rules avatar cycle was reborn this time of just the people that he represents.

- Difficult, not to undermine your words, especially since you are alone with the Nation Fire.-said to him, Zuko.

-I do not I belong to your kind! -He Told him Gin.

-Well, You heard scar shell.-Called Jerry supporting him, Zuko eyebrow twitched for a nickname.

-Shut up to Jerry.-commanded him to Gin.

-INSERT To fight Avatar! -order taking pose Zuko and Aang her.

No, Aang! -order Gin arms stopping him-not accept his challenge.

-What Are you up to? He asked Zuko confused. Gin looked at the village, then at Zuko.

-Want Only Avatar, truth.-Gin said to him.

- Agrees! -He Zuko still holding the guard.

-In That case, you need to take and our four.-Gin told him. Aang was stunned to hear that, even Dave, Lily, Jerry, Sokka and Katara.

-Gin, no-called Katara.

-Quietly, trust we.-answered her Gin still looking at Zuko.-But I have one condition, you and your people leave the village alone. Do you agree?

-Agreement ! Zuko becoming he answered simply.

-Do You swear on my honor that if we give up keep your word! -naciskał Gin being assertive.

-I swear at my scar, which is the proof .-Zuko said, knowing all too well.

-The agreement is! -He Gin with hands up behind his head.

-No, Not just now, when I started out well play.-moaned Dave releasing one of the 3 care of soldiers.-Good advice, talk to the boss about the increase.

He whispered to the last.

-I'll take this into consideration! Pretending to be unconscious soldier she replied.

Sokka, Katara and other residents could only watch as their new friends were taken to the ship.

-Course on the Fire Nation, I'm going home! -order Zuko entered as helmsman aboard.

-Hey, Watch a little bit, because I will beat on outlet .-boomed Lily soldier who nudged her spear.

-Sokka, We must help them, they saved our lives, now our train.-Katara said, watching as the ship sailed.-I know that you do not trust them, but they sacrificed their lives for us.

-Katara, I know, and for that I want to help, otherwise I have to talk to Gin.-said Sokka showing prepared boat.

-In The shell does not reach far.-grandmother told them Kanna.

'But Grandma, we ...- she started Katara, but it broke Kanna.

-I know, but I always knew that your fate were associated with this boy and four way and that she told them, handing them Kanna a big bag.-Additional items for you, but you need another means of transport.

-What? He asked Sokka, then heard a roar behind him.

-Appa! Cried the delighted Katara saw approaching buffalo.

Nation Fire Trip

All five stood surrounded by 2 security guard with hands tied behind his back. Before them stood Aang Zuko with a stick in his hands with Iroha.

-This Stick will be a great gift for my -Zuko- certainly do not know the fathers, since you brought up the monks.

-And You to know, the young prince, a monk? He asked sarcastically Gin.

Zuko just frowned coming to Gina.

- Careful in the Nation of Fire can give to my sister as her personal slave, can thus begin appreciate .-told me Zuko before departure .-Take this stick to my cabin, and the Avatar and his friends close under the deck.

Iroh directed to Gina watching him closely.

-What is it, old man? He asked Gin, when he watched.

-To look, reminds me of someone I met recently temu.-answered Iroh.-but had a different eye color than yours.

-What were the color of his eyes? -przesłuchiwał Gin as a guard stopped him.

- Brown, but not only intrigued me that his name was Chaves.-Iroh said.

All four of them looked in shock at Iroha, and Gin was panting heavily.

Yeah, you called my father .-called Gin, taking confusion Iroha.-Where and when did you see him?

-Hm, -Iroh Thought for moment.-the last time I met him three years ago, somewhere in the Kingdom of Earth.

Gin now knew that his father is alive and somewhere in this strange world.

-We! Cried the guard pushing Gina and others under the deck. They walked in silence, although Aang wanted to somehow zmnieniszyć tension.

-Hey, I never fought with air mage, -started Aang.-bet that you both do the trick with his hands tied.

-Silent! -order Guard.

-Aang, It's possible! -He Gin to him as if he heard it in his head turned to him as they walked, and he did not even move his lips. Spoke to him telepathically.

-Aang, Listen to what I tell you, when you get to the door of a fool as much air as you can as the guard is opened, and then blows hard, understand .-ordered him telepathically Gin.-The rest of you are waiting for a signal.

He said the other telepathically. When they reached the door, and the guard was about to open it.

-Now, Aang! Exclaimed Gin telepathically. Aang took a lot of air and blew departing pushing the guard behind him, and the first right to deprive him out the door, it was the same with the second, when he slammed the stairs.

-Good Job! Exclaimed Dave, when he and the other pinned to the wall.

-No Time to do it, let's find our stuff and in the legs .-ordered Gin running with others on board as Aang jumped using air magic opening the door for them.

-Better Is one skeleton key, come on! Exclaimed Jerry, when I ran inside without looking back.

We gotta get rid of these ties.-Dave reminded them. Unfortunately, one of the guards woke up quickly.

-Avatar And his friends fled! Exclaimed to someone on the terrace, and the man turned back.

All five ran as burned, but as they turned the corner.

-Aaaaach! -shouted inhibiting Aang and the others came up with one another in front of him seeing three armed with swords of fire mages.

-Ooo Lock! -He Jerry seeing them.

-Don't You've seen our stuff around here? He asked them Aang, and they raised their miecze.-grab me!

Gin and others Aang grabbed a robe, and he ran around doing wiraż them.

-I do not mind, we find ourselves! Aang exclaimed behind them, leaving them in a state of shock. When I jumped up prepared magician sees fire. Immediately sent them Aang jumped stream of fire, but they fell on their bellies with arms extended so that flames burned, releasing them, and Aang doing a somersault caught on his helmet freeing herself. Mag fire fell on his back.

-Comes ! - Aang called to them. The guard started to get up, but Dave gave him a fist in the face.

-Lord, thank you! She replied good-bye. All began to search the cabin.

No, there is a magazine! -He Jerry checking one.

-Here Not! -He Dave seeing some cabine sleeping.

-Where took my cell phone? -jekneła Lily searching another. Then the door opened galley, where some mages just had to eat.

-O, Sorry! -He Aang closing the door when the mages started quickly get out of seats.

-Great, We have a whole branch on the head now! -He Dave blocking some scrap iron door.

-Let's split, Dave, Lily and Jerry turn away their attention, and I look for and Aang on.- ordered Gin. According nod their heads, then they turned in two different directions. Aang and Gin were looking on, they found even in the bedroom, where he slept Iroh.

- Not disturb the old man! -szepnął Gin slowly closing the door.

I'm sorry! -He Aang when closed. Aang ran fast, and Gin paused for breath before seeing the door open MP3, four cells, gameboy and Aang stick on the table.

-Aang, I found! Gin exclaimed behind him, Aang ran quickly entering środka.-Wait, it can be ...

-trap! -finished Zuko for him, closing the door behind a nimi.-I should not have you do not underestimate.

Adopted the pose of sending a fireball at them.

-Aang, Dodge! -shouted Gin, avoiding it to the left. Send drove them further into a corner.

-Dude, You want us to fry! -He Gin panicked panting like Aang.

Zuko did not respond by sending another on them and pushing them to the side. Aang finally rolled into beetles walking behind him like a shadow, when the man tried to get him. Gin took one of the tapestries hanging on the wall.

-Aang, Catch the second over.-called Gin. Aang did scooter air grabbing the other end wrap it in Zuko.

-We have our stuff! -He Gin when they took them, but quickly looked at Zuko, who burst, releasing the fire. You guys have seen the look on his face.

-I Think mad! -said Aang worried.

- Is noticed! -He Gin to him. Aang used the magic air mattress Zuko throwing him straight into the wall, and as it fell on the floor to the ceiling.

-We fall! Exclaimed Gin at the end. Zuko raised his eyes zauwarzając furious that they do not exist.

The guys used the ventilation shaft found in sterownii.

-This way! Exclaimed Aang ran in front of him jumping over a compass marveling helmsman .When were outside Aang threw decomposing hang gliders.

-Aang, Wait! Exclaimed behind him on the tail of Gin with Zuko, who when he jumped grabbed him by the shoulders, and he legs Aang.

-It's Too much weight! Aang exclaimed, trying to maintain flight.

-Get lost! -thundered Gin punching in the face Zuko. But that was not enough, all three landed hard on the deck.

-Aaah, My ribs! Moaned Gin holding his side.

-Gin! Exclaimed Aang running up to him. Zuko regained consciousness standing up and taking the pose.

-I Have quite the fun! -thundered them Zuko.-takin Avatar!

Gin despite the pain he stood between him and Aang.

-Want Avatar, you must first go through the me.-Gin said breathlessly.

-Gin! -said Aang terrified. Gin then remembered the words of his father from his sleep: -Reject fear ... let fire ignition ... let fire ignition!

Gin quickly reached under his shirt, pulling his symbol, then turning away his new hand settling it on her. Then the red aura outburst caused shaking the surface.

-What's going on? Exclaimed Zuko trying to resist.

-Ingnition Fire! -thundered Gin clenching his fists. Aura flare lifted him off the ground, Gin's eyes lit up as if they were seeing the approaching avatar red dragon spirit to him, who took his body. All over his body armor came with red scales, arms and legs looked like dragon claws and paws, he jumped on his head in the shape of a dragon helmet head, and he jumped on his back dragon wings. Gin waving them on board landed Aang and Zuko taking in shock.

-Gin, You are a Guardian of Fire.- Aang exclaimed in surprise.

Yeah, I'm even startled.-Gin said watching his new armor.

-Who... Are you? He asked Zuko in the absence of speech.

-I'm Gin Chavez Asuma, the guard fire! Gin exclaimed to him that it was obvious that his hair were on fire with a fire like mane reaching to the back of a pair of fiery drawing his sword. Zuko attacked a fireball, but Gin used one of the wings as a shield. Then they heard a loud roar behind him turned to see a flying white stain.

-Appa! Aang exclaimed happily.

-Not To believe he flies! Exclaimed surprised Gin. Zuko advantage of this by sending fireballs at Aang.

-Aang, Watch out! He warned him Gin. Aang made a safe landing propeller, but too close to the side. Zuko shot further going forward, and Aang is backed spinning his stick, eventually losing it.

-Aang, Hold on, I'm coming! Exclaimed Gin ran to him. Although Aang jumped nearly lost his balance on the edge, Zuko sent two more bullets blinding him.

-Aaa ..- Shouted after him unconscious.

O God, Aang! -shouted Gin him seeing it fall to water.-Aaaang!

-Aang! -shouted Katara Soka terrified of seeing what happened.

-Pay for it, Zuko! -thundered Gin him attacking him with their swords. Zuko now he dodged by using the magic fire. Aang sank to the bottom like a stone.

-Aang ... Aang ... Aang! -shouted once Katara, Gin again in his head, then together causing awoke in a state of Avatar. He began to swirl the water emerging in aqueous tornado flying back to the ship, where Gin was in trouble, because the soldiers joined Zuko. But seeing Aang living rejoiced.

-Aang! Exclaimed to him when he used a water tornado on them before sending them dragging themselves into the water.

-Great Job, Avatar! -praised Gin guard him when the young Avatar looked at him, smiled while still in this state.

-You seen it? She said surprised Katara.

-No, I believe, he reigns over the water ... and Gin is the guardian fire.-Sokka said in shock.

Aang felt tired but falling to his knees, but Gin caught it. 

-Quietly , Aang, I'm here.-Gin said to him, holding him, and Aang regained consciousness smiling.

-Aang, Gin! -shouted Katara, Sokka when he and dismounted from Appy running up to them.

-Hi, Kataro, hey Sokka.-greeted them Aang.-Through stunned that You came!

-Yet you could not leave.-Sokka said.

-Cool armor, Gin! -praised Katara impressed.

Yeah, I like it! He answered her Gin.

Where's my stick? He asked Aang looking around.

-O, There is. finger-pointed Gin look it.

-I'll get ! - said reporting Sokka is running after him. However, a hand still holding him, terrified Sokka saw Zuko, he tried to dump him, but he held on tight tapped him on some dropping anchor.

-It's a tribe of water! Sokka exclaimed to him leaving. Gin and Katara Aang helped settle for Appie, but has just regained consciousness soldiers walking towards him.

-Uh-oh, Sick! Exclaimed Katara.-Gin, where are the others?

It was then that something wybijało under their legs by bending the plate with great force.

-I think you reply! Gin glad she answered her. Tiger paw jumped separating plate with a powerful roar revealing the powerful Panther Dave powerful armor holding a hammer in his hands scrambling at the output, just using four tentacles Lily revealed in his blue armor squid, finally flew -bat Jerry waving wings by landing near them with a silver armor bat, hiding them in her arms.

-So, How gentlemen, the second round! -rzekł Dave squeezing them your hammer hitting him in the ground sending seismic waves knocking them.

-Katara, Use water magic! -advised her Lily. Katara she started to move the water to the surprise of the soldiers fire, but bad move heading towards Sokka.

Ah, Katara! Exclaimed to her with frozen feet.

-Let's try together! Exclaimed Lily by becoming the past, when the soldiers pushed on them. Both girls stood back directing the movement of water into the back of the freezing them. Lily straightened her hand by moving your fingers lightly trident whirling calling him by sending more water ice wall blocking the exit.

-This slow them down! She replied she finished.

-There Is no time, let's get out of here! -He Gin taking Dave activating wings with each other in their clutches, and Jerry has activated its taking Lily and Katara back to siodło.-Sokka, gas!

-Don't Ask about flying ... or the magic..or of animal guards.-Sokka said all the time when I hit a boomerang on the ice freeing up taking a stick running on to tail.-Yip, Yip!

Appa hit the tail thrusting into the air.

-Come back all that said, Appa can fly! Lily she said, surprised. Iroh looked sleepy eyes on them.

-Eeehhh ... Guards nations! -He Rubbing his eyes. They just ran away into the distance, Iroh helped Zuko get on board and then glancing in their direction.

-Shoot them! -order Zuko. When they to ascend carved, Iroh and Zuko have done a technique sending huge balls of fire behind them. Gin stream of fire, however, sensed looking for themselves.

Oh! Exclaimed concerned about seeing to.-Aang, Jerry!

He called out to them gaining attention, rising from their seats and together with them using air and fire magic bullets bounced straight to the glacier those showering them.

-Hahahaha, Got stuck! -laugh Jerry seeing their situation. Tan laughed with him departing.

Zuko broken with defeat staring at the sky.

-Good News for Lord of Fire, the biggest threat is only a little-noticed kid. Zuko Iroh by fitting in even greater anger.

-This is the kid Avatar, in addition, help him nation guards.- called to him Zuko.

-So, However, returned to the ancients guards support Avatar in his destiny.-Iroh said seriously .-So it was not a dream!

-Already they never Disregard! -decided Zuko.-Dig ship and chase them.

But the soldiers were just thaw out.

-Oh, hurry up! Moaned annoyed Zuko turning in a direction where they leave.

-We gotta talk about the new working conditions! -whispered one of the soldiers. When the sun was setting all seven flew quietly.

-How did you do this trick with water? She asked the inquisitive Katara.

-I do not know, something just came out, but even I did not know that Gin, Lily, Dave and Jerry are the guardians narodów.-told Aang sad.

-Why do not said you're Avatar! -said Katara.

-Because...never him I did not want to be! -said Aang looking away.

-No Agree, Aang! -started Gin flying past on their wings.-Each of us has our own destiny, and it does not matter whether we like it or not, we have to accept the task which has given us a lot.

Aang looked away further.

-But Aang whole world is waiting for Avatar and four guards to come back and finished the war.-said to him, Katara.

-How Do we do? He asked himself Dave.-But even we do not know how to get back to our house.

-Legend proclaims that Avatar has control over water, land, and finally over the fire, in the same order gurds.-explained to them Katara.

-But what about me? He asked Jerry flew across.

-In This case, it's probably Aang should you learn the magic of air as the Air Nomad .-Lily said after reflection.

'Beauty and frigid as always! -He Flirting Jerry.

-JYet one word and of drown.-Lily warned him evil. Sokka and Katara guffawed.

-So The North Pole learn to control the water.-said Katara.

-You will together be glad teach.-called Aang.-you, me and Lily.

-Can Becool.-lazy Lily said.

-Hey, Sokka, you may find the road warriors fire.-encouraged Katara's brother.

-That I like, even very, provided that you clean Dave all.-Sokka said.

-Don't worry, there's enough for everyone on their solid crash.-Dave said, pounding his fist into his palm. After a few minutes Gin and Jerry returned to the saddle hiding wings.

-We are other possibilities to discover our armor, certainly not one secret hide-Gin said curiously.

-Or seven, we're going all! She said Katara happy.

-Girls have to stick together, which, as friends.-Lily said putting a frame around Katara.

-Friends! - Including Lily also said.

-Okay, but before we will move on to more serious science issues .-Aang said, pulling back on the saddle map.-here, here and here!

-What Is on them? He asked Jerry.

-Here ride for jumping lamas, here go surfing on large koi carp, -explained Aang by fitting the other in embarrassment .-and here ...

-Aang! -said Gin to him when he flew away.

Yeah! Aang he answered him.

-Shut up! - Told him Gin.

-Okay, as you command, Flame! -chuckled Aang on his nickname.

-Lily! -screamed Gin.

-What! - replied innocently Lily.

-Thihihi, Flame! -bellowed Sokka just to get bitten .-But did not say anything. 


End file.
